memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various popular culture references have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, while mostly included in background displays, have also been in spoken dialog. The following articles contain references, or homages, to various popular culture media sources. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). ''1941'' * ; Production * Greg Jein ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Bobby Clark * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * ''Albedo Anthropomorphics'' * Felna, Erma * Gallacci, Steve ''Alias'' * Slusho Production * J.J. Abrams ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' * ''Babylon 5'' :See also: Babylon 5 ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor / Flux capacitance * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson * Chris Wynne * Mike Watson * Jeff O'Haco * Ivy Bethune * Sachi Parker ;Production: * Steve Gawley, model maker * Michael M. Mills, make-up artist * Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor * Andy Probert, concept artist * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Batman'' * Gotham City * Gotham City Bats * The title for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . ;Crossover performers: * Michael Ansara (Batman: The Animated Series) * Rene Auberjonois (Batman Forever, Super Friends, Justice League) * Diedrich Bader * Victor Brandt * Clancy Brown * Jeffrey Combs (The New Batman Adventures, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Gotham) * Yvonne Craig (Adam West TV series) * John Glover (Batman: The Animated Series, Batman and Robin) * Frank Gorshin (Adam West TV series) * Bruce Greenwood * Tom Hardy (The Dark Knight Rises) * James Horan * Caroline Lagerfelt (Gotham) * Jason Marsden * Lee Meriwether (Adam West TV series) * Dina Meyer (Birds of Prey) * Diana Muldaur (Batman: The Animated Series) * Julie Newmar (Adam West TV series) * Nolan North * Ron Perlman * Keith Szarabajka (The Dark Knight) * George Takei * David Warner (Batman: The Animated Series) * Frank Welker * Peter Weller * Wil Wheaton ''Battlestar Galactica'' * Boray * Ovion * Tylium ;Crossover performers: * Ed Begley, Jr. (classic) * Bob Bralver (classic) * John Colicos (classic) * Bruce Davison (2003 reboot) * John de Lancie (classic) * Anthony De Longis (classic) * Lance LeGault (classic) * Richard Lynch (classic) * George Murdock (classic) * Brock Peters (classic) * Michelle Forbes (2003 reboot) * Mark Sheppard (2003 reboot) * Dean Stockwell (2003 reboot) * Kate Vernon (2003 reboot) * Nana Visitor (2003 reboot) * Rick Worthy (2003 reboot) ;Production: * Winrich Kolbe (classic) * Ronald D. Moore (2003 reboot) * Allan Kroeker (2003 reboot) The Beatles * (dedication plaque) * The title for the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . ''Blade Runner'' * Replicant ;Crossover performers: * Janet Brady * Diane Carter * Joanna Cassidy * Ann Chatterton * Gilbert B. Combs * Gary Epper * James M. Halty * Sharon Hesky * Jeff Imada * Beth Nufer * George Sawaya * Mike Washlake * Michael Zurich ;Production: * Michael Backauskas, visual effects assistant editor * Gary Combs, stunt coordinator * Logan Frazee, special effects technician * Terry D. Frazee, special floor effects supervisor * Michael Kaplan, costume designer * Syd Mead, visual futurist * Douglas Trumbull, special photographic effects supervisor * Hoyt Yeatman, visual displays: DQI * Ryan Zuttermeister, associate visual effects producer: Lola visual effcts ''Blakes 7'' * * Orak ;Crossover performers: * Deep Roy * Christopher Neame ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' * Banzai Institute * Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies ** Journal of Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies * * BBI-993 * Bhigbout Aen * Buckaroo Bokai * Dedication plaques of: ** ** ** * Emi Linzordo * Oh Kohnr * Planet 10 (DIM-8) * Planet 10 Shipping * Planet Ten * Strange Case of Mr. Cigars * E.M. Rauch * * John Whorfin * Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems * Yoyodyne pulse fusion * * Wor Feighn ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein * Denise Okuda ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *In , an editorial note to Herbert Rossoff (Armin Shimerman) reads "no one would believe that a cheerleader could kill vampires". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ''Calvin and Hobbes'' * Hobbes ''Car 54, Where Are You? * CAR 54-Q ''Casablanca * Blue Parrot Café * ''Catch 22'' * Daneeka * McWatt * I. McWatt * I. Moodus * I. Orr * T. Snowdon ''Cheers'' * Morn * * * ;Crossover performers: * Kirstie Alley * Dietrich Bader * Ted Danson (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Peri Gilpin (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Kelsey Grammer * Christopher Lloyd * John Mahoney (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Bebe Neuwirth * Brent Spiner ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Cloverfield'' * Tagruato * Slusho Production * J.J. Abrams ''Dick Tracy'' * Diet Smith Corporation ;Crossover performers: * Hamilton Camp * Seymour Cassel * Robert Costanzo * Walker Edmiston * Mike Hagerty * Chuck Hicks * Ed McCready * Colm Meaney * Michael J. Pollard * Bert Remsen * John Schuck * Paul Sorvino * Ian Wolfe ;Production: * Doug Drexler, special character makeup * Lou Elias, stunts * Robert Herron, stunt double * Kris Krosskove, assistant cameraman ''Dirty Pair'' * Egg, The * Exocomp * Kei * Kei (person) * Kei (Yu/Ri) * Kei/Yuri factor * Kei/Yuri Therapy Unit * Keimium * Keiyurium * Operation Lovely Angel * Yuri * Yuri (person) * Yuri (Kana) * Yurium ''Disney'' * Disneyium ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' :See also: Doctor Who ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite Fold Zandura The Steamrunner-class was named for an Alex Jaeger sketch of an USS Streamrunner (sic), which was in turn named for a song by . See for more details. ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Gilligan's Island'' * (dedication plaque) * ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Dent Arthur Dent * Douglas Adams * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation * USS Heart of Gold * Dentium ''Indiana Jones'' * Indiana Jones ;Crossover performers * John Rhys-Davies * Vince Deadrick ;Production: * Ben Burtt, sound designer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''James Bond'' * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holonovels * Vodka martini, "stirred, not shaken" The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode is basically a parody of the James Bond franchise. In , a busty female android (presumably played by Marlys Burdette), wearing a red dress, has the identification number "007" on her neckpiece, possibly an in-joke reference to the Bond films. ;Crossover performers: * Vijay Amritraj * Ed Bishop * Steven Berkoff * Barbara Bouchet * Bernie Casey * Dick Crockett * Walter Gotell * Sid Haig * Teri Hatcher (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Famke Janssen (GoldenEye) * Marc Lawrence * Pasha Lychnikoff (GoldenEye) * John Rhys-Davies * Vincent Schiavelli (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Anthony Zerbe ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Crossover performers: *Ian Abercrombie *Laura Albert *Chris Blackwood *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Katy Boyer *Billy Brown *Jophery C. Brown *Todd Bryant *Bobby Burns *David Cadiente *Tory Christopher *Danny Downey *Chris Durand *Jared S. Eddo *Gary Epper *Richard Epper *Bruce French *Mark Ginther *Mark Harelik *Marjean Holden *James Horan *Lisa Hoyle *Tommy J. Huff *Harry Hutchinson *Harvey Jason *Keii Johnston *Steve Kelso *Richard Kiley *Wayne King, Jr. *Dorian Kingi *Henry Kingi, Sr. *Diana R. Lupo *Tom Lupo *Jason Marsden *J. Patrick McCormack *Dustin Meier *Rich Minga *Tom Morga *Hugh Aodh O'Brien *Linda Park *Manny Perry *Charlie Picerni *Chuck Picerni, Jr. *Steve Picerni *J.P. Romano *Jimmy Romano *Pat Romano *R.A. Rondell *Robin Sachs *Jacqueline Schultz *Geno Silva *Lou Simon *Brian Stewart *Patricia Tallman *Cameron Thor *William Washington *Gary J. Wayton ;Production: *Dean Gates, make-up lab *Barbara Harris, voice casting/ ADR voice casting *John T. Kretchmer, first assistant director *Pat Romano, stunt coordinator *Matt Winston, puppeteer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation ''Known Space'' * Looney Tunes * USS Elmer Fudd * Sufferin'sucat * Averyonium * Daffyduckium * Duckdodgers * Jonesium ''M*A*S*H'' M*A*S*H is an oft-referenced movie and show in Star Trek. Its unit number, 4077, was frequently used on viewscreens and computer readouts. * Hawkeye * Margaret Houlihan * B.J. Hunnicutt * ) ** An "Autonomic Functions Warning (4077)" is displayed on the medical computer. ( ) ** During the test of Timicin's device, a computer displays "Composite sensor analysis - 4077." The reference has special significance in this episode because guest star David Ogden Stiers was a regular on M*A*S*H for much of the series. ( ) ** The "Composite Sensor Analysis - 4077" graphic was re-used on a console in main engineering. ( ) ** The anti-time subspace distortion that appeared in the Devron system had a distortion in the range of 4,077,000 millicochranes. ( ) ** Scan Analysis 4077 is displayed on the computer display of the subspace divergence field. ( ) ** The Doctor analyzes Harry Kim's DNA, which is displayed on a monitor as Biomolecular Scan 4077. ( ) ;Crossover performers: * Rene Auberjonois (movie) * Rosalind Chao * James Cromwell * Sally Kellerman (movie) * Johnny Haymer * James Saito * Rick Sawaya * John Schuck (movie) * Warren Stevens * David Ogden Stiers ''The Magnificent Seven'' * Britt * Chris Brynner * Bernardo Calvera * Lee * Vin * ;Crossover performers: * John A. Alonzo * Whit Bissell * Joseph Ruskin ''Magnum PI'' * Magnumium PI ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Del Floria's Tailor Shop ;Crossover performers: * David Armstrong * Cal Bolder * Peter Brocco * Roger C. Carmel * Elisha Cook * Dick Crockett * Tom Curtis * Noel De Souza * James Doohan * Robert Ellenstein * Sharyn Hillyer * Rex Holman * John Hoyt * David Hurst * Jill Ireland * Nancy Kovack * Paul Lambert * Theodore Marcuse * William Marshall * Dallas Mitchell * Lawrence Montaigne * Ricardo Montalban * David Opatoshu * Jack Palance * Jack Perkins * Madlyn Rhue * Mark Richman * Alfred Ryder * George Sawaya * Roy Sickner ''Marx Brothers * Groucho * Grouchoian * Zeppo * Harpo * Chico * Freedonia ''Max Headroom'' * Maxwell Headroom Crossover performers: * Matt Frewer ''Men In Black'' * The Division 6 referenced in ; Crossover performers: * Alice Eve (third movie) * Clancy Brown (cartoon show) * Jennifer Lien (cartoon show) * Charles Napier (cartoon show) * Carel Struycken (first movie) * David Warner (cartoon show) ''Metropolis'' * Maschinenmensch ''Muppets'' * Kermit T. Frog * Miss Piggy ;Crossover performers: * F. Murray Abraham * Whoopi Goldberg ''My Neighbor Totoro'' * Totoro ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' :See ''Mystery Science Theater 3000.'' ''National Lampoon's Animal House'' * Worf's smashing of Geordi's lute in (episode title) ; Crossover performers * Bruce McGill * John Vernon, father of Kate Vernon ''Nine Inch Nails'' * Forrester-Trent Syndrome ''Oneamisu No Tsubasa'' *Oneamisu Campus Ranma Nibunnoichi (Ranma ½) * Nanite component: Ranma ½ gyro block ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''Ren and Stimpy'' * Hoex * Hoek IV * Spumco * Surmak Hoek * Surmak Ren * Surmak Stimson ''seaQuest DSV'' * Crossover Performers * Marco Sanchez * William Shatner ''Sherlock Holmes'' * Crossover Performers: * F. Murray Abraham (US TV show Elementary) * Emily Bergl (US TV show Elementary) * Casey Biggs (US TV show Elementary) * Benedict Cumberbatch (BBC TV show Sherlock) * Olivia d'Abo (US TV show Elementary) * Dominic Keating (made-for-TV movie Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes) * William Sadler (US TV show Elementary) * Faran Tahir (US TV show Elementary) Crossover Production: * Robert Hewitt Wolfe (executive producer, US TV show Elementary) ''Frank Sinatra'' * ''Snagglepuss'' * Exitstageleft ''Star Wars'' :See ''Star Wars.'' ''The Three Stooges'' * Stoogeium * Moe Howard ''Superman'' *Kryptonite ;Crossover performers :* John Glover (Smallville) * Clancy Brown * Teri Hatcher (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Frank Langella (Superman Returns) ;Production: * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy'' *Elim Garak * Crossover performers: * Benedict Cumberbatch * Tom Hardy ''The Twilight Zone'' In , Trip Tucker said "Sounds like an old episode of the ''Twilight Zone" in response to the Vulcans' crash-landing. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, James Doohan, and George Takei have all appeared in ''Twilight Zone episodes. Also, Star Trek writers George Clayton Johnson, Richard Matheson, and Jerry Sohl were regular contributors to the series. TOS directors Robert Butler, Ralph Senensky, Robert Gist, and Tony Leader have also worked on The Twilight Zone. ;Crossover performers: * Stanley Adams * John Anderson * David Armstrong * Barry Atwater * Arthur Batanides * Paul Baxley * Bonnie Beecher * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Peter Brocco * Anthony Call * Seymour Cassel * Paul Comi * John Crawford * James Daly * James Doohan * Lou Elias * Bill Erwin * John Fiedler * Paul Fix * Michael Forest * James Gregory * John Harmon * Mariette Hartley * Chuck Hicks * Rex Holman * Clegg Hoyt * John Hoyt * Sherry Jackson * Don Keefer * Ted Knight * Paul Lambert * Robert Lansing * Joanne Linville * Felix Locher * Jon Lormer * Celia Lovsky * Ken Lynch * Gene Lyons * Theo Marcuse * Joan Marshall * Sarah Marshall * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin * Oliver McGowan * Joseph Mell * Byron Morrow * Bill Mumy * George Murdock * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * Susan Oliver * David Opatoshu * Frank Overton * Michael Pataki * Jack Perkins * Vic Perrin * Nehemiah Persoff * Phillip Pine * Thalmus Rasulala * Peter Mark Richman * Joseph Ruskin * William Sargent * William Schallert * Charles Seel * William Shatner * Patricia Smith * Abraham Sofaer * Warren Stevens * Dean Stockwell * Liam Sullivan * George Takei * Harry Townes * Garry Walberg * Fritz Weaver * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * Ian Wolfe * Meg Wyllie ;Production: * Jerome Bixby, writer * Robert Butler, director * Robert Gist, director * Murray Golden, associate producer * Jerry Goldsmith, composer * George Clayton Johnson, writer * Tony Leader, director * Richard Matheson, writer * Ralph Senensky, director * Jerry Sohl, writer * Fred Steiner, composer ''Urusei Yatsura'' * * * Anbo-jyutsu ''The War of the Worlds * Grover's Mill * ''The West Wing * Celestial Navigation * Charles Young * Claudia Craig * J. Bartlett * J. Lyman * L. McGarry * Mister Willis of Ohio * S. Seaborn * T. Ziegler ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra ;Crossover performers: * Richard Derr * John Hoyt * William Meader * Joseph Mell * Leonard Mudie ''The X-Files'' * Dulmur * Lucsly ;Crossover performers: * John Billingsley * Brad Dourif * Terry O'Quinn * Tony Todd * Frank Welker Related links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare de:Kulturelle Anspielungen in Star Trek Category:Star Trek and pop culture